Noah and Cody and Heads Up, Seven Up
by Archmini-Chimera-HS2-PJ9
Summary: Noah is an average guy. Going to school, learning, reading books, nothing new really went on in his life... Nothing new... That is, not until a child's game would come to ruin his life. *Motivated by my friends, Levolt and Berenice. I love you guys! Hints of NoCo, and a few other couples, as well... Rated M for possible Gore.
1. Play With Us

Noah woke up and stared at the amazing ceiling. That ceiling was always there when he woke up. Oh, the fantastic, white ceiling that stared back at him...

"Oh who am I kidding?" He got up and dressed himself and walked downstairs for breakfast. It was a normal day again, nothing interesting, and he walked off to school. When he got to the school the dork that was in love with the goth came up to him, like always. Never anything new. The boy sat at his seat as usual, and the lessons start at the bell, as usual. At the end of class was when things started.

Noah grabbed his bag and almost left to continue his mundane life until the dork called out his name. He gave the "what do you _want_" look to the boy. The dork backed off, staring, and continued talking, "I-I wanted to ask if you wanted to play a game with u-"

"_Games_ are for _children_. Now if you don't mind, Cody, I'll be going home."

"N-Noah, wait," Cody quickly went after Noah out the door, "Please? I've got everyone but you, Noah."

"Well, count me out. I have no time be playing some dumb child's game." _I lied, I have plenty of time, but why would I play some dumb game? I can just sit and read my books._

"Just this once, Noah, please?"

"Absolutely not." Noah closed the door on Cody as he walked inside his house. He wandered around at first, but eventually sat down with a book in hand. He continued the afternoon as normal, as well as night. The next morning was almost the same. He got to school and felt an awkward "aura" in the air, however, everything appeared normal, so he ignored it.

Cody attempted to get him into the game once again until Noah finally asked, "What stupid game is it anyways?!" Cody whimpered, "It's Heads Up, Seven Up."

"I'm definitely not playing that. Now, leave me alon-"

"But with different rules, you see!" Cody exclaimed before Noah could say anything. "I don't really know what the new rules are, but he told me that there were different rules and... and something after that, but I don't remember."

Noah raised a brow, "What? Who told you? I thought you were the on-"

"Well, I've got to go, now, Noah, but I do hope you play..." Cody interrupted lightly and ran off as his cheerful self.

Noah was starting to get annoyed with Cody, what with the interruptions, but he got intrigued by what Cody said. Maybe joining wasn't a bad idea. Looking toward the sky, he went home. The next day, he told Cody that he'd join. Cody jumped and pounced Noah to the ground with a hug. "Get. Off. Cody. NOW." Cody picked himself up and later helped Noah up. "Now, then, where exactly are we playin-"

"Everyone to their seats! Hehehe. Today we are going to learn about the boring history of other countries! Now get your books out, and I'll burn them! We'll be going to the gym instead to play flag football!"

Noah was getting very annoyed with all the interruptions. Wait, did he say flag football? Everyone in the class groaned. History was boring, but playing games with Mr. McClain... is the _worst_, and hearing his dumb laughter was even more worse than playing the games, so they all dealt with him. When lunch came around, Noah went back to Cody and continued the little chat, however the dork was too busy being filled with envy because "Gothic" Gwen would always go to Duncan. Cody hated Duncan with a passion, so why did he invite Duncan to the game, and how did he- well, actually he could have convinced him with Courtney and Gwen, but why have him in the game in the first place?

At the end of the day was when he finally got Cody's attention, yelling,"Cody! Come here!" Cody turned over to Noah, much to Noah's relief. Noah approached Cody to fasten the pace and finally asked where the "event" would take place. Cody replied, "Well, somehow that guy managed to 'borrow' the school for the game, so we have any place in the school."

"What guy-" Noah was stopped once again before he could finish. Cody whispered, "I'm sorry, Noah, I'm sorry. I can't tell. I can't. I just... can- Ah, well, I should go, now! Bye, Noah!~" Noah paused, trying to apprehend what Cody was telling him. He couldn't even say a farewell correctly. Why was Cody acting that way?

The game was today, and Noah was beginning to regret his approval to come. The air today was horrendous; everything felt different, so... _wrong_, yet his surroundings looked normal, happy almost. It was choking him slowly. What did he do? All he wanted to do was to sit and read a book like he has always done on the weekends, but now he had to go to school again. He went on towards the school and went in like it was normal.


	2. The Ultimate HU, SU?

Noah walked in school as if it wasn't a Saturday. Everyone was already here? Not to his liking, Cody dragged him to the rest of the group, and said, "Everyone is here! I was afraid you wouldn't come, Noah..."

"Well you never exactly stated the time-"

"I know, I'm sorry, Noah." Irritated, his eye twitched as he grabbed Cody before he could walk away. "Cody- Would you _stop_ interrupting me as I talk?! You're pissing me off-" Noah cut himself off as he saw where they were walking. "Why are we walking towards the office?"

"He told us to go this way, and I told you we have the whole school to ourselves."

"Who is-?!" Cody put a hand over his mouth and told him to shush. _He's telling... ME to shush...? _

"Welcome. Today, you have all agreed to play The Ultimate Heads Up, Seven Up. This game consists of different rules, and has been merged with games similar to hide and seek or werewolf. If you are not familiar with Werewolf, or Mafia, please come forward and take the paper you see on the front office desk. The rules of each game will be on the papers. Please read them."

Noah stepped forward and grabbed a paper, as well as three others, being Cody, Brick, and Mike. They skimmed through them to get an idea, and put it down a while later.

"Good. Now that you've got the idea..." _Who is talking? _"...The rules of this game are simple. Walk over to the classroom that you all come from. Room 233, I believe..." _Does Cody know...? _"Now sit in your seats and close your eyes..." _Why am I doing this? _"Seven people will be tagged with the numbers 1-7..." _Not being able to comprehend who's voice this is getting to me... _"Wake up, those who have been tagged..." _Shut up already..._

_ Leave us alone._

"You seven will get a stamp, this stamp is precious, it will symbolize your partnership, do _not _ throw it away no matter what I say, and quietly stamp the person you want as a partner." _I was stamped._

"Look at your number. There are six cases, none of which should be too far from this room, leave the room and find it, whoever doesn't find a case must go to the back gym. Good luck. These cases will have useful items for later. When you find your item, go back and take your partners to the specified area, you'll see what I'm talking about. The ones who were tagged by the previous seven, do not open your eyes at any moment until told to do so. The one who has not found a case, you must also take your partner with you."

A few moments later, the stamped 7 were taken away to their areas. Two bloodcurdling screams were heard before the announcement, "I used them as an example. There will be bad things that happen if you don't follow the rules of my game."_ It was... Leshawna and Harold? This can't be happening. This is like in those types of books or movies... I am going to die... Oh, my life sucks. Why'd I listen to... Cody... Cody...? _"No eyes should be open in the stamped 6, however the remaining chosen 6, look for the new six cases hidden around the school with the symbol of the stamp you have in hand. You will find another message in there. Dispose of the stamp, you will no longer need it. Everyone will be each other's enemy. The ten left in room 233 have been locked inside. One of the items in the cases is a key, this key has been built so that it can be used once, and it unlocks a container that has the key to escape... But it also unlocks the door to room 233."

_I heard Cody's whimper... So he's in here. He might just be... my enemy now. I have a strong feeling that Cody picked me as his partner... _"You're job is to find that person who gets the key, and if you can find a way to get out with everyone. Good luck, the rest of the game is up to you... You may open your eyes."

Noah opened his eyes. Luckily, the school's lights were off so he wasn't blinded, though he still felt a little dizzy. He observed his surroundings. Just perfect. The people he had to be with: Mike, Trent, B, Bridgette, and Duncan. He knew that this game wasn't going to be quick and easy. How could he have fallen so easily for such a trap? Yet Cody? Cody of all people? When he finds him, he knew that they'd have to have a big talk. First, try to work together.

"So... Uhm... We could work together to get that key...?" Noah tried his best to negotiate, but Duncan immediately rejected, "Hah! Yeah, right, wimp. It's obvious we're gonna have to kill to get that key." There it was. The signal that was gonna separate the and B followed Noah while Bridgette and Trent followed Duncan... _This isn't going to end well..._


	3. The Kills Are Real

Here I shall switch POV every now and then. Like first to third, etc. If the point of the game was confusing, I'm sorry, I tried so hard to make it a little understandable, so let me know what you thought about in the last chapter. Thanks for reading!~

* * *

><p>Rolling my eyes, I slowly turned away from Duncan and murmured a soft "fine." Mike and B followed quietly behind me. Duncan laughed and turned the opposite way. So, I knew I had to find the key, which, obviously, one of the first tagged seven, though I should say six now, should have. Then I remember Cody whimpering, so I figure, why not look for the dork first?<p>

The suitcase must be hard to find, though, right? There are plenty of areas in the school that it could be hidden at. Turning, I swear I saw someone in the corner of my eye, so I stop and look. What is that thing coming towards us...?! I dodged effectively, but you're kidding me, right? _Oh no._ I look behind me. _Oh god, B... _Mike, next to B, was stunned. B was dead. There was a spear right through him, right at the heart... though I had a feeling that the attack was meant for me. _He didn't even say or do anything wrong..._

"Are you serious?! You never said we'd actually be _killed_! And what rule did we even break?!"

"And-And _why_ are we being killed?" Mike questions. It didn't take me long to get an idea. We were targets of some dumb guy who hates us and really wants to kill us. Well, that was just one of the reasons I could think of as to why someone would try to kill us even though we did nothing wrong, or maybe it was just some psycho who did things for sheer entertainment... Or... No, I can't think about this now, I've gotta take Mike somewhere safer with me for now...

"We've gotta keep it low, Mike, try your best to keep your dumb personalities under control," I whispered.

"I-I know..." GASP.

"Dog nabbit-" GASP.

"Not now, Chester, please..." Rolling my eyes, I told him to just follow and stay down. We crouched down and all of a sudden I thought- Are the original tagged alright...? Are they being targeted as well, or are they only attacking the stamped? I couldn't help but think how Duncan's group was doing... I already lost a member. But I'm not going to die. Not today. Duncan was an enemy now, and heck, who was I to say that Duncan couldn't have been the one who tried to target me? Maybe they found the items already, and the items were actually weapons. Anything was possible at this point, and yet, it was still only the start of the game. If I was attacked, that meant I had already broken a rule of the game.

We were never actually told the rules of the game, and he said the rest of it was determined by us, but I could tell that there were rules untold and we had to figure them out. It was sort of like the game Mao: almost every rule in the game had to be figured out on our own, with the exception of a few basic rules. Penalties were given if you got the rule wrong, missed a rule, or to give hints as to what the rules were. Dear god, that's _exactly_ what this game is like. This can't be good. Considering what the unknown being had told us before the game started, I've got to remember that everyone is now an enemy... Even Mike. We walk around the corner and see Duncan making out with Gwen... Did he even _consider _that she might have the key...? And so we stay to eavesdrop...

"Gwen, we should work together to find the key, and we'll escape together."

"But Duncan, what about the other-"

"Who cares about them? You got your case, right?"

"I did- but, Duncan...! We can't just leave them here!"

"We can! Remember, the key only unlocks two things, the room 233, and a container that has the key to escape. Who cares about the others, I'm going to save you and we're going to leave together. What were the contents in the case, Gwen?" He asked sternly, one brow raised.

"I-It was a knife and the message, o-okay...? But I'm going to say, Cody found his case, and it had something kind of big in it, but I saw him holding something small, he might just have the key! I didn't exactly see what it was, but we could try our luck... Right?" Gwen hesitated as she saw Duncan grin at the knife. I knew that something like that was going to happen, so I grab Mike and softly say, "We can't let Duncan have that key, Mike, we've got to get it before he can even take a glimpse of the key. Come on."

"Sure thing, er... Noah, was it? Maybe we can try to get Gwen's items-"

"No, we've got to find Cody... He might have the key right in his hands. Maybe this game will end faster than I though—"

"Stupid girlfriend stealer!" _No. It can't be- _"I hate you, why can't you leave me alone?!" Mike and I averted our attention back to Duncan and Gwen as the new guy shouted, and sure enough there was the candy-loving Codemeister. "Stop it! I don't have the key! I don't-"

"Then what was that small thing you were holding?! I saw you open that case, Cody!"

"No- You're wrong...! I don't have the key! It's not the- Argh! Is that a... knife...?! Aggghhhh! St-Stop! Sto..." Cody was groaning and panting heavily in pain as Duncan cut his skin slowly as if to torture him, and Mike almost went in, until I stopped him abruptly before he could continue...

"Argghhh! Ah... N-No...? Ahh...? No! Stop! You can't take that!"

"What is this? The stupid stamp from earlier...? Weren't you supposed to throw this away? What an idio-"

"STOOOP! STOP! NOT NOAH! YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME, TOO!" _What? _I mean_, what? _"STOP! PLEASE! DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME," Cody sobbed, "not Noah, too...," he continued, "nooo... I... said... STOOOOOP!" Cody broke away from Duncan's grip and pulled out... a gun... Everyone paused and quietly stared at Cody. Duncan retorted, "A gun? You wouldn't dar-"

"Don't. Move." He stared intensely at Duncan with a daring fire in his eyes, and I could tell he was taking a blood-lust bath in his head. I knew, then, that I had to stop him, but his words somehow stopped me from doing anything, even if he was talking to Duncan.

"Cody- Don't do this... Don't hurt Duncan...!"

"And why should I listen to you?! For so long I've been trying to get you, and it hurt standing by, seeing you go with Duncan, a-and I let you be with him... and now you want to kill me...? I say 'I don't have the key...' but you don't even believe me...? Well, I'll have you know..." his cough interrupted himself, "...that Mr. Anonymous told us that the stamp 'will symbolize' our 'partnership', a-and he said right after, 'do _not _throw it away, no matter WHAT I SAY.'" He trembled with tears near his eyes, putting his defense down..."Noah is still my partner... I didn't throw it away, and I'm not gonna let it disappear..."

"I-I..."

"And now that I'm defending myself right now, I realize that you don't even care if I die...!" Duncan rushes toward Cody with the knife he got from Gwen but Cody immediately brings his gun back up and shoots Duncan right in his face before he could touch him. He realizes that Duncan broke the stamp. Cody drops the gun, paralyzed with what he had done, and falls on his knees.

"NOO! DUNCAN! CODY, HOW COULD YOU?!"

* * *

><p>Again, thanks for reading, and I hope you review! How is this chapter? ^^ And... What rating should I put this? Is it safe in T?<p> 


	4. I'm Afraid, Noah

Well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! I'd love to thanks Bere, Levolt, chaosmoonstar, and Tami the Scene Queen for the reviews! Thanks!

* * *

><p>Cody trembled and curled up with his arms next to his chest. "I... I'm so... sorry... But..." Cody paused a bit, listening to Gwen sob softly, trying her best to look away from Duncan, "I... Ahahaha... I'm... ah... my hands... I can't move them anymore... I'm so... Sorry... I'm sorry..." At that moment I stood up and stopped Cody from doing anything else reckless. "Noah...? N-Noah, I can't... breathe... I'm so sorry.. I didn't mean to pull the trigger..." That's when I saw the knife that Duncan was supposed to have. How did Cody get the knife...? He coughed up blood as I held him. He had stabbed himself, though luckily someplace that he wouldn't die on the spot. Panicking, I took off my sweater and tore it up with the bloody knife. I wrapped his wounds tightly and kept the remains of my sweater. <em>I guess I could use these for other purposes.<em> "Cody, hang in there, you can't leave me yet. Mike, try to comfort Gwen. Cody, please, you can't do this. You can't leave me..."

"Breathing hurts, Noah... And... we are no longer partners... The stamp was ruined..." Cody slowly went unconscious.

"Cody, hang in there..."

"..."

"C-Cody...?" Cody was still, but he heard him breathing. Mike helped me carry him to a safe spot, and we tried our best with Gwen, but she stated that she would rather never see us again, and went on her way. Fine with me. I just need Cody to be here. I don't care if some stupid stamp made us partners and was destroyed, we'll be partners to the end. To assure this thought, I put the stamp together the best I could and stamped Cody so we could have the same mark on us. I kept the destroyed stamp in my pocket, though I would never come to tell...

Mike got up slowly and decided to check around the area for any people who might have the key. Obviously by now it was easy to tell that the person who had the key was being selfish because the door of 233 has not yet opened. "Mr. Anonymous" started speaking again.

"B, Duncan, Leshawna, and Harold have died. Someone has found the key. What's this person going to do with the key...? Will you be saved, Rm. 233? You have 2 hours to figure out who you will save, key holder. All, some, one, or none..." He, or maybe she, cuts off and all I could hear was everyone banging at the door, screaming for help, desperate to get out. There was something going on in there, and I thought, oh, they might die if we don't save them in two hours. Could it be the stereotypical poison gas? Or maybe they're gonna drown. Humans are selfish, though. Whoever has the key just wants to get out. I've got to find the key, but I can't find myself to leave the dorky Cody...

He remembered Duncan and Gwen and it clicked to him that Bridgette and Trent weren't with him. What happened to them...? Maybe he could go find them and form a new alliance with them. Unless they were dead... _It's weird hearing it from me, but... I want to save as much people as possible._

Mike hasn't come back yet... I hope nothing horrendous happened to him... It's better to have some kind of team than be alone in this place. How did Mr. Anon. even "borrow" the school? How did Cody know certain things, or was it that the only person who didn't know was me? Cody finally calmed down and his breathing was normal. Seeing his sleeping face... Oh, what am I doing, it's probably already been 10 minutes since the incident, though it feels like an hour. I have to wake up Cody; We can't stay here forever. We took Gwen's knife and we still have his gun. These will be good for defense against whoever threw that spear... Ah, the spear... Why didn't I take that...?

I softly nudged Cody a few times until he woke up. Cody opened his eyes slowly and tried to move, but he whimpered in pain instead. I helped him up carefully, still wondering when Mike would come back. Cody spoke groggily, "N-Noah... Are we.. still here...? Where's... Where's Mike...?"

"We're still here, Cody. Mike, he- He left to check around a few minutes ago, but he- He hasn't come back. I think maybe we should go find him... But first, I- I want to have a little chat, Cody."

"I-" Cody averted his eyes, worried, "I'm sorry, Noah, if it's about the whole game, I can't tell you."

"But Cody... Can you at least tell me _why _you can't tell me_?_"

"Because... because..."At that moment Cody grabbed me by the collar and pulled me down so as to whisper in my ear. "Because he told me not to... I'm sorry, Noah... I'm scared. I can't tell you..."

"I don't understand... Who is he...?" Cody nodded his head and we began our search for the key. It was then that I felt the strong need to protect Cody. What's going _on_ with me today?

A few minutes later, I felt the need of having a clock. The school clocks weren't working, so it was impossible to tell how long it's been since Mr. Anon. had spoken. They must have hidden that container well if the key holder hasn't escaped yet. Ahh, where was Mike? He said he'd check the _area_. Either he ditched us or was captured.

Mike was on his way to search, now. "Ahh, I can't believe I saw two deaths right in front of me!" A sinister laughter escaped his mouth as his hair flipped downwards, "Ah ha ha ha ha! It was gre~at..."

"No! I mean- stop it Mal!"

"Dognabbit, we can't do anything while he's here!"

"You, too, Chester! Uggghh!" Mike walked around and saw no one so far. He heard some noise in the janitor's closet and decided to open it. He saw Bridgette and Trent tied up and gagged, locked inside the closet. He was gonna untie them until someone shoved him inside and was to end up as the two he found. Together, they struggled, trying desperately escape.

Noah and Cody searched the area they were in, which would be the quad. Nothing was interesting, except two convenient hidden batteries. It was obvious then that they would be needing these, and Noah hoped it was for a clock. Mr. Anonymous started speaking again.

"There are now useful items hidden throughout the school. It is 6 pm, and you only have an hour and a half to save room 233. Key holder, you choose not to save them? I'm anxious to see who will get out alive. Maybe no one will get out alive."

The man stopped talking. Noah was provoked by the last words he said and shouted, "Yeah? Well, I hope you die from that anxiety!" Cody blocked Noah's mouth quickly and they continued the game. Exactly 6 pm. They came at 4pm, had it really been exactly two hours? They had 1 hour and 30 minutes left to save the 10 people who were left inside room 233. Noah knew he'd have to keep all that in mind, but Cody was on his mind right now. He wanted to know why Cody knew so much about "Mr. Anonymous," but he forced it out of his mind. It was 6 pm, leaving one hour and thirty minutes left to find the key and save those in room 233. Who was going to make it out alive...?


	5. We Have To Get Out!

Here it is! Chapter 5, yes? Reviews would be nice, thanks for reading!~ This is getting hard for me, haha. Do you guys think the rating should change, though?

* * *

><p>Scott moved around the school quietly, desperately looking for the container. There's no way he'd let them take this key. He wanted to get out of the school already and he hated that he agreed to play this stupid game. Every time Scott saw someone or heard someone, he'd turn the opposite way. Yes! He would not let them ruin his escape. He didn't care if anyone died, as long as it wasn't him.<p>

Cody was enervated as Noah continued to examine everything quietly. He was desperate to hear something—anything. The silence was destroying him—and then Noah spoke softly.

"I'm... fatigued, Cody. I don't want to play this game anymore. Games were meant to be fun, but you—you lead us to a game that has nothing close to the definition of entertainment." Cody's heart dropped when he said this, and Noah seemed to take notice, so he moved in to apologize.

"Cody... I... I didn't mean to..." Cody covered Noah's mouth delicately, "It's okay, Noah. I'm sorry I dragged you all in this. I-I'm just scared, but it was wrong. It was wrong, and I wish I never did it, and it's driving me crazy thinking about the fact that I've dragged you all to a death game." Noah still felt remorse for even saying such a thing to Cody. He knew Cody was having trouble with something, but not being able to know what it was that was pressuring Cody this badly- it became frantic to him.

"Woah, dude, I miss my babe."

"In a matter of time, Geoff. You will find her."

"If you say so, man."

"Trust, me, Geoff, I want to see Mike just as bad as you want to see Bridgette." Geoff sighed as Zoey and Dawn consoled him. They each had their own items. Zoey had bow and arrows, Geoff got one grenade, and Dawn had a rod. Just holding these things made them feel as if they were placed into a RPG game. It was going to be dangerous, they could tell.

"I hope you're right..." The two girls followed Geoff out of the room they stayed in for a break. Zoey had found a clock the moment they came into the room, but they all knew it had no batteries. Keeping the clock was on all of their minds, regardless. When they decided to leave the room, they heard muffled screams behind the janitor's closet.

Opening the door, Geoff immediately exclaimed, "Aw, babe!" He gave Bridgette a big bear hug, lifting her into the air. Bridgette was angered, muffling through her gagged mouth. "Oh, right. Sorry, babe." Dawn and Zoey freed Trent and Mike from the rope and cloth, and Zoey hugged Mike.

"Oh, Mike, I'm so happy you're okay!"

"Ouch... Oof... Oh, hey, Zoey, heh. I'm glad you're okay as well!" Dawn smiled at the sight, but immediately frowned afterward, as she felt a dangerous aura around the area. "You must leave. All of you. Do not look back, we must go. Hurry now."

"Woah, what's going on?" Geoff said as they run. He received no answer. When they stop, they realize Dawn is nowhere to be seen. "Dawn? Hello? Dudes! Where's Dawn!?"

"Oh no! They must have gotten her!"

"Not Dawn! We have to go back!" Zoey runs back as Geoff, Trent, Bridgette and Mike follow. They see Dawn with a spear through her throat as well as Gwen who seemed to have been pierced by the same spear. Zoey screamed after seeing the bloody bodies.

"No! Not Dawn! And Gwen, too?!" She cried, scarred by the sight. Mike gulped and tried his best to comfort her, but just then Geoff noticed that Trent also went missing. They heard a horrid scream coming from where they had run earlier. It was Trent's voice. Everyone shivered in fear.

"Dudes, we've got to get out! I can't stand this anymore! Three deaths?!" Bridgette stayed close to Geoff and simply nodded her head, almost crying, but she held it in. They took the spear and the rod that the two had and hurried out of the area.

Scott heard two horrifying screams from two different directions and struggled to determine which way he'd go first. If they were that bad of screams, he knew something terrible was going on. He still had his dignity, even if they had to get out of this place. Scott chose to check out the area of the second scream, the cafeteria. When he arrived, he saw Trent slaughtered and beheaded, fresh, dark red blood meeting their fate on the floor joining the massive puddle underneath the head. It was such a horrendous sight, Scott almost screamed, but he held in and quietly crouched away. He was about to leave until Noah and Cody came in from the side he was about to leave, luckily the tables maintained his camouflage.

"Ag-" Noah covered Cody's mouth, "No, Cody, quiet."

"Who could do such a thing...?! No- Noah, I'm so sorry I brought everyone here!" Cody closed his eyes in fear. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright, we can get out... We can..." Noah tried his best to look away. "Can... leave...?" Scott, furious, wanted to strangle Cody. He was the one who got them in this situation. If anyone, it was Cody who needed to die! Scott went on his way slyly. Where was that stupid container?


	6. Only Five Minutes

Thanks for the reviews, chaosmoonstar, Tami the Scene Queen, Levolt, Bere, and Mansvetoba! I hope this chapter is fine... I have to start planning again...

* * *

><p>"Cody, please don't leave me." Cody's eyes widened as he turned his way. "What's this all of a sudden, Noah?" Noah grumbled, "Nevermind. Just... Nevermind..." Cody moved closer to Noah,"Noah, is something wrong?"<p>

"No, Cody, nothing's wrong right now. No one is dead. No one is in some stupid game that's killing children." Noah rolled his eyes. Disappointed, Cody frowned and grabbed Noah's arm, "C'mon, Noah, don't start with the sarcasm. You know what I meant."

"I know. I'm sorry, Cody. I... I just don't want you to leave..."

"I would neve-"

"Promise me, Cody. Promise."

"I promis-"

"I mean it, Cody, don't leave me. Don't ever leave me. If you promise me, you better not break it. You better not..."_ When did I start crying?_ "You better not break that promise like in the books... In the books... when they promise... They promise ever-so-deeply, but someone ends up dying and leaves them _forever._.." Cody stayed until he stopped crying. It was rare to ever see him cry. This place- School had a way of changing people... Or was it the situation? That makes more sense... Noah sniffled a little,"Don't tell anyone I did that..." Cody smiled, "Sure thing, Noah. And I... Promise..." They continued on their search. Cody let Noah walk a little ahead. He sighed, "Promise... Out there, at least..."

The class was in chaos. Everyone wanted to get out. It was then that they noticed these rooms had to windows. Heather was furious. "UGH! They are NOT coming to help us! If I die, I'm going to become a ghost and—and—AND HAUNT THEM FOR THE REST OF THEIR LIVES!"

"Calm down, Heather! I'm sure they'll get us out!" Beth exclaimed

"There is only one hour left to save Rm. 233. Gwen, Dawn, and Trent have been eliminated. The Key Holder has obviously decided to run out alone. Good luck with the rest of the game."

"GRRR... STUPID GAME- YOUCH!" Heather hit the office desk and something fell out.

"Look, what is that?" Lindsay pointed at what fell out.

"Move over, loser!" Heather picked up the wooden case. "What the heck is this? It has a stupid key hole!"

Cody and Noah walked by the room and heard this. Cody knocked at the door and immediately asked, "Excuse me?"

"Finally, someone has come to save us!"

"Please repeat what you said earlier," Noah demanded, "We might need that box..."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? WE'RE GOING TO DIE IN HERE AND YOU WANT THE BOX?!"

"We know, we know. That case you found—It might help us."

"Repeat what you said, Heather."

"I said this stupid case has a key hole."

"You mean _the _case with a key hole. The one with the key to get _out _of this place? You've _got_ to be kidding right?"

"_What_? We're all going to die! That stupid key that whoever has; it only unlocks this door and _this_ container! HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET OUT?!" As Scott heard this he paused. _This can't be happening,_ he thought. _We're all going to die?_

"N-No. NoOoO!" Cody and Noah turned around. "Scott?!"

"I am _not_ going to die!"

"You're- Is that the key...?" Noah smacked his own face. Scott had the key, and of course he would want to get out. Scott hid from them so they wouldn't take the key from him. He wanted to get out by himself. _Of course. _Cody spoke up, "How could you?! How could you just keep that key so selfishly!"

_"You're _to speak?! _WHO _brought here in the first place?!_" _Cody was taken aback. "Yeah, but I-" Cody paused, trying to process what he was going to say, "I didn't know, okay?! I didn't know it'd kill us! I didn't know that _he _would kill us! I just wanted-" Eyes widening, he gasped and covered his mouth. Scott raised a brow, "Wanted _what?_ Hmmm?" Cody backed away, "N-Nothing!" Noah joined in, "Cody, you need to tell us.. _Who that guy is_."

"I-I don't know! I don't know what you're talking about! Let go, Scott!" Cody struggled in his grip. "I'm serious, Scott! Let go-" Scott took the knife from Cody's pocket and put it at his neck, causing Cody to gulp and panic. "If anyone dies, it's going to be Cody!"

"Come on, Scott, hold on..."

"Don't start with me, Noah! Cody started this! I'm going to rid of him!" He put the knife closer until...

"Woah, dudes! Chill!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared over at Geoff. He gave a shaky, nervous smile, "Put the knife down, Scott, buddy..." He wasn't going to fool anyone with that smile, not after all the deaths. They were all afraid of dying. Bridgette spoke up next, "Does it matter if Cody started it right now? We have to get out, and that should be all that matters right now."

"I agree. We can't waste anymore time, guys." Mike said. Zoey nodded in agreement. Cody was shoved on the floor. "Augh!" _Time._ Noah asked quickly, "What time is it right now?!"

"Oooh, if this clock has batteries... We could maybe... Oh... No... It's broken..." Noah rolled his eyes. _You've got to be kidding me. Some help these batteries were. Stupid anonymous man. _Noah assisted Cody from the ground..

"Hahaha! You're all not _dead_ yet?! You've figured out, correct? The key to escape is in room 233! Now what will you do next? You only have 5 minutes to free them!"


	7. Saving Room 233

I just wanted to say thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews! I really appreciate it, I love you guys!^^ School is apparently keeping me busy, so I'm afraid I can only update when I have time to, feel like it, or if I finish my homework pretty quickly. Maybe even if I think of a really good idea and that motivates me to write it before I forget it. I will definitely try to do 2-3 chapters on weekends, so look forward to it! I do kind of wake up late on weekends, so I'll try my best to do 3 chapters, but each chapter gets me thinking, so they take about 2-4 hours... But enough of this, enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>Five minutes was enough to know what time it was, but it didn't matter what time it <em>was<em>, we just needed to know it almost wasn't _enough_ time. I hurried over to Scott. "Scott, give me the key."

"No!"

"Scott, you incredibly dimwitted imbecile! Give me. That key."

"Make me!" Scott almost ran off until Geoff grabbed him, "Woah, buddy. We need that key, dude." I stepped over and attempted to grab the key about five times. Geoff tried his best to hold him down, but I couldn't get the key from the guy. Pissing. Me. Off. And then I spotted Geoff's grenade. "Geoff... YOU HAVE A GRENADE?!"

"Yeah, dude, why?"

"Moron! Why else?!"

"Woah, dude, calm down." I rolled my eyes and told him to pass them over quickly. I wanted them to run as far as possible and to hide behind something, because this was going to get dangerous. I told the others behind the door to get behind tables, create a quick fort, and all I could do was hope that they would do it with enough haste. Thoughts started to form in my head; thoughts like how I got myself in this situation like an idiot, how they were going to be killed in that room and by what, how everyone was going to get out safely... How much I've changed just by entering the school... Just how much the _world _seemed to change when I _woke up_, how I thought everything felt wrong... So very _wrong_. As if everything... disappeared. Where were all the cars on my way to school? Empty...

I paused and hesitated, and for a second my mind would not comprehend what was going on around me. Contemplating what was in front of me, I saw nothing but black darkness. I felt like my blood coagulated inside me and I was actually afraid, feeling as if the world isolated me from everyone and everything. I jumped when Cody touched my arm.

"Is... Something wrong...? Throw the grenade, Noah. Time isn't waiting, and it never will." Hearing this, I remembered where I was, so I backed away from the door as far as I could and threw the grenade. A big explosion heard in the distance and an announcement came on,

"Congratulations, you've freed them. The ones in the room, that is. However, now that you have the key to the exit, you will now have to fight to get out. This is Heads Up, Seven Up. Only seven can make it out." He laughed like a maniac.

Oh, so it was definitely one of those creeps. Heather and Scott ran with the case that had the key and the key that opened the case. As if they'd let us have that key, those stubborn- No, I'll refrain from profanity. Still, who was the one who freed her- Ugh. Everyone chased her, a rather primitive human response, yet I was a still tree, feeling absolutely blank, and I could not move. Cody touched me again, panicking.

"N-Noah... You look so _blank_... Are you okay?" I gave an absent blink, "I'm fine, Cody. We should go, huh?" My body felt like it was coming together again, though I still felt lightheaded, but I could at least pay attention. It was a battle to get to the last seven, now. Our work was almost for nothing, I realized. I wanted to either escape with Cody, or die trying with him. I grabbed the knife and Cody held his gun.


	8. Rest In Peace

I am soooo sorry for the hold up! I wanted to give a shout out to the usual reviewers and favorite-ers... Yeah... Thanks **Tami the Scene Queen** and **chaosmoonstar** for the reviews, and **Tikimer** for the favorite and follow! As usual, I thank my friends who have motivated and tried to rush me, **Bere** and **Levolt**, and my **sister**!~ Or should I say **Mansvetoba**? Anyways, Enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>The announcer wasn't done speaking, apparently. "I have put in two 'friends' of yours. They have helped us throughout the game, with a spear and an axe in hand." And it stopped.<p>

"Cody! We've gotta go, go, go!" Tyler was hit in the leg with an arrow, making Lindsay stop and help him. They have been slowed down... Lindsay produced a high pitch scream and Tyler was telling her to run. It was too late... Both Tyler and Lindsay had a spear in their throat in seconds. But was that Chef...? He was the spear guy! He never did like us... but would he really go this far...?

Oh, curse my weak body. I was already getting tired. Cody saw this and he slowed down, putting his arm around me, almost lifting me up, but we were both pretty weak, so we went around slowly. Which exit was the right exit out?

"Heather and Scott have found the door to escape and are now safe." I was surprised by how fast the two had found the exit. Suddenly, Ezekiel jumped from who-knows-where and held an axe.

"Ezekiel?!" Cody yelled, "YOU have the axe?!" I froze for a second. No. F- no... No, I won't say it. We turned and ran the other way and desperately tried our best to dodge Ezekiel's swings. He swung the axe with all his might at us, and then a spear almost pierced right through us, but we dodged effectively. I had kept my eyes on Cody as well, so not to lose him.

"Cody, shoot, shoot! Shoot them both, don't hesitate now! Shoot!" Cody tried his best to aim, but cowered and continued running. "No, shoot! Shoot!" I swept to the right to dodge Ezekiel, spinning around and stabbing his eye. Dropping the axe, Ezekiel squealed like an animal as I swept around the other way to dodge Chef's spear. Cody whimpered at the sight.

"Cody, help me! He has unlimited spears, I swear!" I grabbed the heavy axe and swung slowly, crushing Ezekiel's skull, blood splattering everywhere around us. His skull was now torn in half by the bloody axe, and you could see clearly his brain and bones and... and it was I who did it. His body looked grotesque. I was a murderer, now, great. It was for defense though... Cody held his gun, aiming at Chef who was running to grab one of the spears.

"Just shoot!" Cody jumped and released the trigger, hitting Chef on the leg, leaving him to cry out in pain, and we ran off. Panting, I was about ready to give up. I couldn't run anymore, and Cody couldn't either. Mike and Zoey ran ahead of us, with Zoey shooting an arrow behind us, near hitting me. The arrow shot right through Bridgette, leaving her body limp towards the ground. Mike had knocked out Geoff with a rod. "I'm so sorry," cried Zoey.

Owen and Beth had also died from Zoey's arrows. When it was announced that Zoey and Mike had escaped, we knew we had to keep going before anyone else made their way out. Four had already gotten to safety, and I knew that only three were going to make it out. I grabbed Cody and ran, without thinking, towards the area that Mike and Zoey had run. _Oh, DJ, I'm sorry. _As I ran, I back-stabbed DJ and sliced upwards. I snatched the knife out and continued running with Cody by my side. He shot Courtney and Jo as they got close to the door. He killed Jo rather quickly, but he had to shoot Courtney more than once, as he couldn't aim correctly. Brick was shocked that Cody would even shoot.

"Jooo! Oh... I salute you all, I'm sorry, but I must continue. Rest in peace, all who have died here!" Brick stopped and saluted them.

_Rest in peace, _I thought, re_st in peace and forget about everything that happened... Don't ever remember this day. Go to your families, live your life... leave this day behind. It never happened. Why... do I feel so empty...?_


	9. But You Promised

Thanks for reading, guys, it's not over yet! I appreciate the reviews!~ I drew the cover of the story yesterday! The full drawing is on deviantart, look at my profile for the link!

* * *

><p>It was the final moment. Heather and Scott had unlocked the door to safety. Mike and Zoey had escaped without a scratch; Mike's reflexes and Zoey's skills on bow and arrow had kept them safe. Lightning had passed through before we could tackle him, and the others... You know what happened. It was just me, Cody, and Brick that was left to leave the dreaded game of demise. Me. Cody. Brick.<p>

"It's alright. I won't let anyone die anymore. I'll stay, you two go. I should not leave a man behind to die for selfish wants. In this case, two men."

"I- Brick, wait. No..."

"I think Brick should go."

"No, it isn't right. Cody, Noah, you two should go. You guys had so much trouble, I can tell. You both look very tired. You're both drenched in blood! And Jo... I can not be selfish, go..."

"I can't leave you here, Brick, not you. You have to go."

"But only two more can escape, I'd rather it be you two."

"No, Brick, it's oka-"

"It's okay. I'll be staying here. Noah, you go with Brick." My eyes widened at the thought of leaving Cody. "Cody- If you're staying, I'm staying too!"

"It's alright, I'm fine. I dragged you all in the game, it'll be my punishment." He sounded so—so _calm_. I was exasperated by this. "B-But _why? Why_ did you drag us here in the first place?!" Cody smiled and pushed me out of the door along with Brick.

"You'll see. It's okay, just go. Brick, protect Noah." Brick moved his arm up, "I salute you, Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson. You are a true man and I thank you. I will not disappoint you. Sir!"

"Cody! Cody, no! Don't close the door! Open it, please! Cody! Please...! Plea...se..." Brick held me back as the door closed. At that moment of time I felt like life was frozen. The last thing I saw was his beautiful, boyish smile. The innocent smile with his missing tooth. A smile that was able to tell you everything was alright, nothing's going to happen anymore. It melted everything inside me, but my heart dropped shortly after when I couldn't see him anymore. There was a huge explosion inside the school and my mind went mentally unstable with insanity peeking around the corner, waiting for the signal to barge in. Quietus sounded brilliant at the time, putting any hint of fear somewhere- anywhere- that wasn't here with me, and just die. It sounded fantastic. Brick had easily taken me along with him and everyone ran to a safer distance, and we just... just watched it explode to smithereens.

_But you promised..._

My mind slowly blacked out and I felt like I had before. Afraid and lonely with nothing but a still darkness surrounding. Afraid and lonely... Yet, I felt empty somehow. A prerecorded voice spoke out shortly after,

"Congratulations, the seven of you have passed the 'game'. Created just recently, it was designed to test out the sanity in humans and how each human would react in such a situation. Before the game was to be played, the players' memories had to be erased of ever having been brought to this area. The results have been placed and given to the people who created the game. Only one person was chosen to have their memories untouched, that person being the one who brought you here, as requested by the game producers. Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson. There has been bugs and errors detected and shall be fixed. Thank you for playing." _What? Results? Errors... Cody...?_

"You may _wake up_ and _exit_ the machines."

I heard the machines release over me and I opened my eyes slowly. The first person I saw was Cody. My heart lightened up and fluttered seeing his adorable face. He was smiling brightly at me. Wait, am I dreaming...? This has to be a dream, right?

"Congratulations! You are one of the winners, Noah!~ Noah," he chuckled, "get up!" I groaned, fatigued and dizzy, forcing myself up. "Cody...?"


	10. I'll Stay For You

Thaaaat's right! This is the end! I love you guys! I'll be making more fanfictions. A lot will probably be one-shots and lots of NoCo romanceeeeee. And I'm wondering when my sister will start writing ManSvetoba fanfics... We share accounts, but maybe we'll make separate ones? I'd like to shout out to those who reviewed and supported me or just favorited and followed: **Tami the Scene** **Queen**,** chaosmoonstar**, **Tikimer**,** Levolt**, **Bere**, and** Masvetoba**! Thanks a lot guys!

* * *

><p>Cody gave a big smile and hugged me. I groaned again from the swings. Before I could open my mouth, Cody grabbed me by my collar and brought me to his lips before I could even speak, my eyes widening, leaving me speechless and puzzled for about... three minutes before I actually snapped out of the awkward moment. Maybe shorter...<p>

"Cody, what are you doing?!" He giggled like a girl, "Noah looked so... _sad_ when I left him! I wanted to cheer you up, silly!"

"W-With a kiss?! I'm not a girl!"

"Who cares? You'll be my candy.~"

"Candy...?" I blushed when he told me that, because we all know the geek loves candy... A lot. What happened with his love for gothy girl? "Candy! You can be chocolate! I mean, look at your hair, and your eyes, and... And... And you taste so _gooood._.." Cody lowered his voice near the end of his sentence, huskily, yet seductively whispering in my ear. My face turned red, heart beating rather quickly, and I naturally hid away with a chill running through my body. "Sh-Shut up, Cody! What happened to Gwen?!"

"Who cares about her, now!~ I love you, Noa-"

"Okay, I'm glad he doesn't like me anymore, but that's just- Ugh!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Aw, look at the stupid love birds. I better get _something_ out of playing such a stupid game!" Heather angrily kicked at the machines. That's when someone came in. "Now, now, calm down. Since we made you guys play the game unexpectedly, all of you will get something. We'd like to thank Cody for leading you guys here, even if he was awfully _against_ it. We appreciate it, so you can have some candy and money; everyone will get money, of course. The results were quite unexpected. We had your teacher observe as well, since he was awfully amused."

"Myahahah! You guys... How was the game?"

"Shut up Mr. McClaine." I rolled my eyes upon seeing him. "I told you guys to just call me Chris!" Everyone joined in, "Shut up, Chris!" Chris backed off, pouting like a child. Imbecile.

"We captured Ezekiel and Chef to attack you guys, and obviously, both didn't mind at all."

"Oh, how could they? They were such good people to us!" I said sarcastically. I moved closer to Cody as they all stared at me.

"You may all go home, the money will be sent tomorrow. You should all get rest and continue your daily lives. Sorry for taking up your Saturday."

With that, we all left. What a tiring day... We all started on our way home, although, I slowly found myself following Cody home. It was like he dragged me over, yet I was just walking myself. When we reached his house, I followed him in quietly, hearing him chuckle softly as I approached the inside of his house. I stared up at his innocent teal eyes looking back at me, giving me chills and leaving me to shiver, feeling almost excited. I closed the door and fell on top of Cody, pushing him on his couch.

"Let me stay. Just for a bit."

"A bit?"

"Just... a bit..." I stated, closing my eyes, letting these strange feelings control me.

"Why not forever?" I looked up at his face again, the same chills following me, and I was getting excited again. "Will you let me stay...? I don't want to go back home anyways."

"Please stay..." Cody whispered desperately. He penetrated my eyes, and I could tell he was reading what I had wanted from him.

"I'll stay," I assured Cody, breathless from feeling something I've never actually felt before, "For you..."


	11. Alejandro Transfers In

I remembered about the idea that Lev and Bere gave me about Alejandro being a transfer student, but I had no idea what to write, so I kept it short. _Really_ short. It was supposed to be for fun!~

* * *

><p>Alejandro heard that there was some psychological test going on today at the school he was transferring to. He sure was glad he wasn't going there yet. He was bored, though, and he had no idea what was around his neighborhood. What was he supposed to do? "Ay, I'm bored!" He decided to take a walk around the neighborhood.<p>

What a terrible day so far. First I step into dog poop, and then a bird poops on me. I'm going home! I need a shower. I wonder what school is like if all this crazy stuff happened on the first day of moving here!

It's Sunday now. It's Sunday and I'm bored to death. "I'm gonna go out. Seriously." This time nothing happened. I hear that school is bad, but what school do you go to that doesn't have one person that calls school bad? Man where is everyone in this neighborhood?!

Okay! It's school now! I think this time I can actually do something. And there goes my shoe again... Where's that dog?! I go back and clean quickly then go to school. I knock on the door and everyone looks tired. Seriously, where's the glory to the new student? I'll just have to brighten this day up! This teacher's bad... Horrible. Augh! Stupido!

At lunch, some guy just reads, another eating candy, girls doing make-up. This school is... Alejandro will make it better! I go over to this girl with long black hair and flirt with her. Oh, she's a feisty one! She avoids me, but I can see the other girls are all over me. Thaaat's right! Me! I'm too gorgeous.

When I go home, I step in more crap. This better not be the daily thing. I find out who some of my neighbors are though. I've got to brighten this place up. With my beauty.

* * *

><p>This was meant for humor. Alejandro transfers in to a terrible school and a boring neighborhood in his eyes.<p> 


	12. The Truth

I dunno, I need to clear some stuff up, etcetera. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>Well the next day was Sunday and I had forgotten that I had slept with Cody. Slept. With. Cody. <em>Me<em>. We got the money for being their "test subjects," as they promised, and Cody got a whole bunch of candy. I felt strange and rather disappointed at the game. A lot of the things in the game were much too vague. We ate breakfast and discussed and reviewed the game a little bit; both of us agreed that we had to get some answers.

We finished up and went out, not knowing exactly where we were going. It wasn't until later that one of us remembered where the building was. We went on our way to the giant building, both of us quietly thinking to ourselves. What Cody was thinking of, I'd never really know, but I reviewed what had happened during the game in my mind. I remember the empty feeling as if nothing around me existed. I should've known that it wasn't real... But I felt like my life could've been erased at any of those moments in time. I pushed the thought away and shivered at it.

Cody opened the door to the building in front of us. It looked like it could engulf anything that came towards it, like an ocean ready to drown anything that got in its way. We entered slowly, looking around as we pleased. The woman at the counter asked if we had any business here. We told her that we were two kids who had tested the game and had a few questions for the man who either hosted the game or created the game. She tried to reject us and push us out, but we wouldn't be leaving then.

Later, the man who hosted the game, as I can remember his face and voice, walked in, telling the woman to let us in. We followed him quickly, and sat down in his office. He inquired, "What brings you kids here? Shouldn't you be enjoying your Sunday?" I rolled my eyes, "You ruined our Saturday. We just came to ask a few questions, okay?" He nodded and obediently listened to our questions, scribbling them down as we spoke.

"First... The game almost didn't make sense. Explain to us the point of the game." Cody spoke next, "And, during in-game, there were moments that I felt a little dizzy or empty." So I wasn't the only one. He continued, "It was like the world disappeared and I felt like nothing..." I added on, "and like life could've been erased at any given moment..." He glared over at me and nodded. The man hesitated, but he spoke.

"The game was designed to test out what someone would do in any-such a situation. It is still being tested, and we are trying to make improvements to rules, etcetera, to make the game realistic, but there have been bugs and errors spotted as your group played," he gulped, "Yes, you remember those 'feelings' during play, and those were a serious risk. The game had almost crashed, making the huge risk of you guys being destroyed. This game is connected to the brain, you see..." Angered and surprised, I couldn't hold myself in, "You mean we could've died? We played this game with a dire risk?! Are you serious?!"

"Calm down. We found a way to fix the problem while it was still going, however, we still have to fix other major risks and the rules of the game. It was also supposed to be in the mindset of a killer who wants to torture children and eventually kill them all no matter their obedience to the rules. You know this, yes? Anyways, I've told you what I can. Ah, yes, the other point of the game was to test out the mental stability of you all. The results were already given to the creator."

"You bastards almost killed us!" Cody covered my mouth and apologized. "Don't apologize for me!" Cody nodded in disagreement and looked back over to the man. "Why did the creator need these results?"

"He's a neurologist. He is trying to study different minds and reactions and he has also checked up on your medical histories. That Mike kid is rather interesting." I rolled my eyes, uninterested. "Yeah, well, don't ever expect me to play another game like this again." The dude laughed and assured us that they wouldn't do such a thing. I doubted that, but I grabbed Cody and left the building. I just wanted to spend the rest of this Sunday with Cody, so I no longer thought of the dumb game and I went anywhere Cody wanted to go.


End file.
